


Pan Kotek i Księżniczka

by luna666



Series: Skorupkoverse [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Harry musi zajmować się Daisy, M/M, Smut, język polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry w wolnym czasie zostaje zmuszony do zajęcia się małą Daisy. Na początku nienawidzi tego zajęcia, jednak jego podejście z czasem się zmienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pan Kotek i Księżniczka

1.

Eggsy podrzucił mu Daisy w poniedziałkowy poranek, gdy miał mieć jakieś spotkanie dotyczącego najbliższej misji. Harry zaledwie dwa dni temu zgodził się, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, pomoże mu przy małej. I tak ciągle siedział na przymusowym zwolnieniu lekarskim i nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty. Nie spodziewał się, że to nastąpi tak szybko.

Akurat droczył się z Sam na temat starych czasów, gdy Eggsy wpadł – całkiem dosłownie – z nieszczęśliwą Daisy na jednym ramieniu, torbą na drugim i jeszcze swoimi rzeczami w siatce.

\- Kote- znaczy, Galahad – powiedział zdyszany młodzieniec, odstawiając torbę. Harry widział minę Sam, która niemo mówiła „kotek” i wiedział, że nie da mu szybko spokoju. – Możesz się nią zająć? Proszę? Bardzo ładnie proszę? Wynagrodzę ci, przysięgam.

Harry widział, jak Sam uśmiecha się szeroko i doskonale wiedział, co sobie pomyślała. Oj, Eggsy’ego czeka duże „wynagradzanie” przysługi..

\- Jestem w czasie spotkania… - zauważył.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz ją zostawić – powiedziała Sam, depcząc go pod stołem. – To twoja mała siostrzyczka, tak? Daisy?

\- No… - Eggsy spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie. – Obiecuję, że postaram się szybko uwinąć z Merlinem.

Harry tylko westchnął i kiwnął głową. Patrzył na partnera, gdy ten odsuwał dla Daisy krzesło i pomaga jej usiąść, wyciągając z torby blok i kredki. Podbiegł jeszcze do Harry’ego i cmoknął go w policzek, na co starszy mężczyzna zalał się pąsem, ale niczego nie powiedział.

\- Dostanę przy was cukrzycy – zaśmiała się Sam, gdy była pewna, że Eggsy jest już na dole.

\- Bardzo dobrze, zwolni się stanowisko… - mruknął.

\- Kotek…? Tak cię woła? Kotek?

\- Wa…

\- Harry! Dziecko!

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na małą Daisy, która patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami.

\- Dzień dobry, Daisy…

Mała milczała chwilę i wyraźnie mieliła słowa na języku. W końcu podniosła rączkę, wskazując na Harry’ego i bardzo głośno oznajmiła:

\- Kotek! Pan Kotek! Miau, miau, miau!

Sam zaczęła się głośno śmiać, a Harry gotował się ze złości. Na domiar złego mała do końca dnia, kiedy Harry razem z Unwinam wrócił do domu, nie przestała miauczeć i nazywać go kotkiem. Najgorsze, że już kolejnego dnia Merlin przesłał wszystkim jego przerobione zdjęcie, z dorobionymi uszkami, wąsikami i napisem „Pan Kotek”.

 

2.

Eggsy wrócił z misji ze zwichniętą kostką. Harry przyszedł do niego z małym torcikiem, który kupił w sprawdzonej kawiarni, ciastkiem dla Daisy i przekąskami dla J.B.

\- Kochanie, nie trzeba było. - Eggsy uśmiechnął się do niego rozanielony i pocałował czule. Harry był całkiem zadowolony z takiego powitania, chociaż wolałby, żeby Unwin po pierwsze był na nogach, po drugie w jego łóżku i  po trzecie, żeby wokół nie biegał J.B.

\- Dżentelmen zawsze przynosi coś ze sobą - powiedział poważnie, przysiadając na kanapie, obok swojego partnera.

\- A dla mamusi coś masz? - spytał Eggsy z pełnymi ustami, bo właśnie wpychał sobie kawałek tortu do ust. - Boże, jakie to smaczne, chyba dostanę orgazmu.

Szkoda, że od tortu.

\- Zostaw część dla niej i tyle. I tak mnie nie cierpi.

\- Daj jej trochę czasu - westchnął Eggsy. Chwilę później Eggsy spojrzał na niego robiąc słodkie oczka. - Kochasz mnie?.

\- A czego chcesz?

\- Weźmiesz Daisy na spacer? Chciałbym się kimnąć. A potem wróci moja mama i możemy iść do ciebie i się mną zajmiesz - Eggsy zatrzepotał rzęsami. - Proszę, Kotku…

Harry zgodził się, bo był dobrym partnerem. Poza tym, gdy tylko Daisy, która bawiła się w pokoju obok, usłyszała, jak Eggsy mówi “Kotku” wpadła do pokoju z błyszczącymi oczami.

\- KOTEK! PAN KOTEK! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa i podbiegła do Harry’ego, wyciągając ręce w górę, żeby wziął ją na kolana. Podniósł ją trochę niezdarnie i usadził na kanapie.

\- Widzisz? Uwielbia cię! - przekonywał Eggsy. - Proszę…

\- Plosię, panie Kotku!

Harry zgodził się. Wiedział, że ma do czynienia z dwoma zdolnymi manipulatorami. Eggsy dobrze ją uczył.

Spacer trwał dwie godziny, podczas których Daisy zdążyła się dwa razy posikać, przewrócić pięć razy, przy czym cztery razy wywołało to okropny płacz, choć tylko przy jednym rzeczywiście obiła sobie kolanko. Gdy już mieli wracać, uciekała przed nim dwadzieścia minut. Harry wrócił wykończony, potargany i zdyszany od latania za małą, z naderwanym rękawem garnituru, który dodatkowo był podarty w kilku miejscach. Na misjach ciężko było je w jakikolwiek sposób uszkodzić, a dokonała tego dwulatka.

\- Och, musi cię uwielbiać - zaśmiał się Eggsy, którego obudzili z drzemki. Zjadł też cały tort.

\- Miau! - zawołała Daisy, która siedziała na ramionach Harry’ego.

\- Czekaj, zrobię wam zdjęcie, uśmiechnij się, Kotku.

Harry tylko westchnął. Eggsy jest warty poświęceń.

Nie zdziwił się, że zdjęcie zostało wysłane do Roxy, a później pocztą pantoflową trafiło do Merlina i Sam, którzy niemal jednocześnie wysłali do niego wiadomość “Galahad, możesz wyjaśnić mi co zrobiłeś z garniturem?” oraz “Harry, potrącę ci z wypłaty”.

Miał ochotę kogoś postrzelić, gdy zobaczył, że Merlin postawił sobie jego zdjęcie z Daisy w ramce w kształcie serca na swoim biurku.

\- Spóźniłeś się. - Merlin nawet nie oderwał wzroku od monitora, gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju. -  Na wywiadówki też będziesz się spóźniać, Panie Kotku? I na jasełka, i jakieś występy? I na dzień dziadka?

\- Pierdol się.

Merlin miał jego zdanie gdzieś i oczywiście dokuczał mu przez kolejny tydzień.

 

3.

Eggsy przyszedł do niego z Daisy, bo Michelle wyjechała gdzieś na weekend. Harry nie słuchał gdzie, interesowało go tylko czemu nie wzięła ze sobą córki. Był zbyt zajęty Eggsym, którego nie widział dwa tygodnie. Jego kochanek wrócił z misji w Argentynie dosłownie dwie godziny temu. Harry postanowił skupić się na nadrabianiu zaległościi, a nie na myśleniu, czemu muszą opiekować się małą dziewczynką.

Małą na szczęście udało się szybko położyć w pokoju gościnnym. I tak był aktualnie głównie zawalony jej zabawkami. Przynajmniej mieli spokój.

\- W końcu sami, co? - Unwin wrócił do niego z tym swoim szelmowskim uśmieszkiem i błyskiem w oku. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego opalonej skóry.

\- Jesteś pewien, że zasnęła? Wolałbym uniknąć sytuacji, w której wchodzi do sypialni, gdy  ty w końcu mnie bierzesz. - Pocałował czule kochanka, który usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Eggsy zaśmiał się cicho w jego usta.

\- A co? Masz takie doświadczenia? Z wejściem na swoich rodziców?

\- Szczęśliwie nie, moi rodzice sypiali ze sobą jedynie w celu prokreacji i skończyli na moim młodszym bracie.

\- No, to masz rodzeństwo, jak ja. - Eggsy uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w szyję. - Tylko może nie mówmy o prokreacji twoich starych, a zacznijmy mówić o naszym ruchanku, bo z prokreacją to nie będzie miało wiele wspólnego, Kotku - zamruczał, pakując się na kolana Harta.

Niewinne pocałunki bardzo szybko przeszły w takie wygłodniałe, pełne tęsknoty. I ulgi, że Eggsy wrócił. Harry strasznie za nim tęsknił i nigdy nie umiał i nie próbował tego ukryć. Nie lubił mówić i pokazywać, jak bardzo boi się, gdy Eggsy wsiadał do samochodu, albo samolotu, aby wyruszyć na misję. Uwielbiał za to moment, w którym Unwin stawał naprzeciwko niego i oznajmiał, że wrócił.

Eggsy odsunął się od niego i przyłożył mu palec do ust, gdy Harry wyciągał szyję, chcąc jeszcze.

\- Sypialnia. Już. To rozkaz.

I Harry zamierzał go posłuchać. Boże, prawie pobiegli na górę i pewnie powinno mu być wstyd, jak bardzo się spieszył. Tak nie przystoi. Popchnął Eggsy’ego na łóżko, gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni. Usiadł na nim okrakiem i zaczęli całować się drapieżnie, stopniowo pozbywając się ubrań. Eggsy pierwszy wylądował bez koszuli i spodni, gdy Hart stracił tylko kardigan. Harry uwielbiał gdy to młodszy mężczyzna pozbywał się ubrań jako pierwszy, bo wręcz ubóstwiał patrzeć na mięśnie Unwina i absolutnie się tego nie wstydził. Zamierzał wycałować każdy centymetr jego ciała. Eggsy siedział oparty o ramę łóżka, a on przesuwał się z pocałunkami coraz niżej, pieścił ustami jego podbrzusze, niespiesznie, bo przecież mieli czas.

\- Harry... - Jęk kochanka sprawił, że przeszły go ciarki.

\- Kotek. - Usłyszał za sobą i oderwał się jak poparzony od Eggsy’ego. Obaj byli czerwoni na twarzach.

Daisy stała w drzwiach pokoju, z misiem pod pachą. Patrzyła na nich ciekawsko i Harry bardzo się cieszył, że jeszcze nie rozebrali się do końca.

\- Kochanie, nie możesz spać? - spytał czule Eggsy, który już siadał na skraju łóżka. Cholera by to wzięła! - Poczytam ci bajeczkę.

\- Nie! - Daisy tupnęła stanowczo nogą. - Pan Kotek!

Obaj spojrzeli na nią, a potem na siebie.

\- Harry ma ci poczytać?

\- Tak!

\- Harry jest zmęczony. - Eggsy uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.

Daisy nie zamierzała go słuchać, bo wkroczyła do pokoju, złapała Harry’ego za mankiet i zaczęła ciągnąć za rękę.

\- Pan Kotek!

\- A nie mogę ja ci poczytać, twój kochany braciszek?

\- Nie! Pan Kotek! Ksiązeckę o śłoniku!

Po chwili po prostu wstał. I tak cały nastrój poszedł się jebać - w przeciwieństwie do nich.

\- Zaraz wrócę. - Pocałował Eggsy’ego w czoło.

Nie wrócił zaraz. Bo jakże by inaczej - Daisy się rozbudziła, skakała po łóżku i kazała sobie czytać więcej i więcej, chociaż nie rozumiała co Harry jej czytał. Książeczki o słoniku nie było u niego - była w domu Eggsy’ego - w efekcie czytał jej _Dumę i uprzedzenie_.

W końcu - w końcu! - zasnęła. Harry przykrył ją kocem i po chwili zastanowienia pocałował nawet w czoło, bo mimo wszystko bywała uroczym dzieckiem. Poza tym, gdy spała wyglądała tak spokojnie.

\- Kurwa, no nie - westchnął, gdy tylko wszedł do sypialni. Eggsy oczywiście już zasnął i do tego rozwalony pośrodku łóżka.

Zrezygnowany, poszedł spać na kanapę, gdzie dołączył do niego J.B. - oczywiście kładąc mu się na piersi, tyłkiem do twarzy. Obaj nie pospali długo, bo o piątej rano Daisy zaczęła mu skakać po brzuchu. Złapał małą, zanim znowu uderzyła go stopą w wątrobę i spojrzał na nią nienawistnie.

\- Widzę, że tak jak Eggsy, jesteś rannym ptaszkiem - powiedział groźnie, na co ona tylko zaśmiała się uroczo i dała mu buziaka w nos.

 

4.

Miesiąc później był w sklepie z Daisy, która siedziała sobie w wózku i oglądała książeczkę, którą jej kupił. Hart właśnie próbował nabyć nową mikrofalówkę. Sam nie używał takich rzeczy w kuchni, ale Eggsy już tak, a jak tak dalej pójdzie, to w końcu się do niego wprowadzi! To miała być niespodzianka, więc wziął Daisy na spacer, jak ostatnio robił raz w tygodniu i Unwin uznawał to już za tradycję. Niedziela - Pan Kotek idzie sam na spacer z Daisy. Chyba że nie może.

Rozmawiał ze sprzedawcą, bo nie miał zielonego pojęcia o mikrofalówkach, oprócz tego, że podgrzewały jedzenie. Szybko się rozczarował, gdy okazało się, że ten też nie wie niczego pożytecznego. Obsługujący go mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zbyt chętnego do pomocy. Albo pracy w ogóle. Do tego żuł gumę, a Harry krzywił się przez całą rozmowę. Oburzające! To było poniżej wszelkich standardów. Już kasjerzy w McDonaldzie byli lepiej wyszkoleni!

\- Czy ta najdroższa mikrofalówka, jaką państwo macie, wytrzyma spotkanie z granatnikiem?

\- Oczywi… Co? Nie! Żadna mikrofalówka tego nie wytrzyma, proszę pana!

\- Hmm… To się zobaczy - odparł rozczarowany. Poprosi Merlina, żeby któryś z jego sługusów mu jedną zrobił. I tyle.

Odwrócił się, zawiedziony przebiegiem zakupów. Chciał złapać wózek Daisy, ale nigdzie go nie było. Ani jej.

Co…

\- PAN KOTEK! - usłyszał z drugiego końca sklepu i obejrzał się za siebie. Jakiś dwumetrowy mężczyzna, który wyglądał jak szafa, niósł Daisy pod pachą i gdy tylko zorientował się, że mała coś krzyczy, zaczął uciekać.

Eggsy go zabije.

\- Merlin! - krzyknął, gdy zerwał się do biegu, ale zanim dotarł na miejsce, w którym wcześniej był porywacz i Daisy, oczywiście stracił ich z oczu. Byli w centrum handlowym, z mnóstwem sklepów i korytarzy.

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Ktoś porwał Daisy!

Merlin, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, na którego zawsze mógł liczyć, zaczął się głośno śmiać, jakby właśnie opowiedział wyśmienity dowcip.

\- Jesteś najgorszą opiekunką na świecie i Eggsy cię zabije!

\- Tak, wiem! - warknął - Zamknij się i pomóż mi ją zlokalizować! Chcesz się ze mną tłumaczyć przed Eggsym, co się stało z jego ukochaną siostrzyczką, jeżeli jej nie znajdę?!

\- Czekaj, ty mówisz poważnie? - Merlin wydawał się zaskoczony i Harry miał ochotę walnąć głową o ścianę. - Są na bocznych schodach, pomiędzy pierwszym, a drugim piętrem - odezwał się chwilę później, tym razem dużo poważniej. - Idzie powoli, żeby nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Wysłać kogoś, żeby sprzątnęli jego ścierwo?

Harry wpadł na klatkę schodową i zaczął zbiegać, mijając ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego krzywo. W końcu zobaczył małą Daisy, która na jego widok rozpromieniła się i wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce. Kopnął napastnika z całej siły w głowę i złapał małą, gdy mężczyzna ją puścił.

\- Pan Kotek! - krzyknęła rozradowana i dała mu głośnego, mokrego buziaka, a potem przytuliła się mocno. Harry czuł, że jego serce wali jak oszalałe, gdy wracał z nią korytarzem. Ludzie gapili się na niego, ale nie zamierzał na to reagować, tylko co jakiś czas mocniej przytulał Daisy i pocałował ją kilka razy w czoło, na co ona się zaśmiała.

Szybko wrócili do domu Unwinów, gdzie sprawdził, czy nic jej się nie stało, ale najwyraźniej nie. Mało tego, była absolutnie uradowana całą sytuacją, ale kilkoma ciasteczkami przekonał ją, że ma siedzieć cicho. Wieczorem, gdy już spała, wkradł się na chwilę do jej pokoju i pocałował lekko w głowę. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale byłoby mu bardzo szkoda, gdyby coś jej się stało.

\- Więc - odezwał się Eggsy, gdy Harry wszedł do jego sypialni. Nie zostawał na noc, bo Michelle miała wkrótce wrócić. - Zastanawiał mnie brak wózka, więc trochę pociągnąłem Daisy za język. Powiedziała, że jakiś pan wyjął ją z niego. Gdy spytałem jaki pan, powiedziała, że zły. Więc zapytałem, jak wróciła do domu, na co mnie poinformowała, że “pan Kotek mnie ujatował”. Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? - Eggsy uśmiechał się do niego jak jakiś psychopata. - Kotku?

\- Kurwa mać - jęknął i przełknął ślinę.

 

5.

W trzecie urodziny Daisy, Michelle Unwin zaprosiła go na obiad, co było niespotykane. Najwyraźniej uznała, że skoro jej syn i córka za nim szaleją, to nie ma wyboru i musi pogodzić się z tym, że będzie obecny w jej życiu. No, może miało na to wpływ to, że on i Eggsy byli ze sobą kilka miesięcy i chłopak zaczynał coś przebąkiwać o przeprowadzce.

Przyniósł Michelle gigantyczny bukiet kwiatów (zgodnie z poradą Eggsy’ego białych lilii). Kobieta podziękowała uprzejmie, chociaż wciąż patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Mimo wszystko zaprosiła go do stołu, przy którym siedziała rodzina Unwina, czego Harry się nie spodziewał. Co gorsze, Eggsy przedstawił go jako swojego partnera i Hart miał ochotę uciec z krzykiem, bo nie był na to gotowy.

Był dżentelmenem, nie może się tak zachowywać.

\- Dzień dobry, państwu, miło mi państwa poznać - ukłonił się, uśmiechając uprzejmie.

Przynajmniej nigdzie nie widział Deana, ojca Daisy. Byli za to jacyś przyjaciele rodziny. No i Roxy, która chyba czuła się podobnie jak Harry. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i skinęli głowami, wymieniając się niemymi wyrazami współczucia.

\- Czym się zajmujesz, młodzieńcze? - spytała babcia Eggsy’ego, patrząc na Harry’ego przez swoje grube okulary. Młodzieniec? Słyszał jak jego partner i Roxy śmieją się cicho.

\- Jestem krawcem. Eggsy i Roxy pracują ze mną - odpowiedział uprzejmie.

Babcia pokiwała głową, mamrocząc coś o “zdejmowaniu miary z jej ulubionego wnuczka”. Do pokoju wpadła mała Daisy, ubrana w niebieską sukienkę, którą Harry sam jej kupił. A raczej zlecił zrobić Merlinowi, bo po tym porwaniu nie mógł myśleć o tym, że małej coś mogłoby się stać. Zrobienie kuloodpornej garderoby dla kilkulatki było pewnym wyzwaniem dla naukowca.

\- PAN KOTEK! - krzyknęła na jego widok i natychmiast uczepiła się jego nogi. - Panie kotku! Pobaw się ze mną! Pjosię!

\- Kochanie, zostaw tego miłego młodego człowieka - zganiła ją babcia. - Chce się z nami napić i porozmawiać.

\- Nie! Nie, to w porządku. Mogę iść się z nią pobawić. - Wstał z szerokim uśmiechem. Daisy, jego mała, kochana Daisy, ratowała go z tarapatów. - Ona bardzo lubi się ze mną bawić, a mnie to nie przeszkadza.

Co nie było do końca kłamstwem, bo naprawdę się do niej przekonał. Poza tym… Jakoś tak robiło się ciepło na sercu, gdy widział, jak mała rozpromienia się na jego widok.

\- Na jąćki! - krzyknęła, a Harry natychmiast poderwał ją i poszedł na górę, do jej pokoju.

Chociaż dopiero co odszedł od stołu, to teraz znowu kazano mu usiąść przy kolejnym, chociaż tym razem maleńkim. Daisy stwierdziła, że ma udawać, że pije herbatkę. Na przyjęciu były inne dzieci, które wolały jednak siedzieć na dole i grać na konsoli Eggsy'ego, niż bawić się z młodszą od siebie Daisy, co było trochę przykre, bo to w końcu jej urodziny. W efekcie przy tej udawanej herbatce siedzieli tylko w dwójkę, razem z lalkami i misiami, których Daisy z tygodnia na tydzień miała coraz więcej, Harry był za to częściowo odpowiedzialny.

\- Jeście hejbatki, panie Kotku?

\- Poproszę, Księżniczko. - Uśmiechnął się do niej, bo miała na głowie papierową koronę, którą zrobiła dla niej Roxy. Daisy zachichotała szczęśliwa i udawała, że nalewa mu trochę z czajniczka.

Po herbatce musiał poczytać jej dwie książeczki, później siedział na podłodze, w swoim najlepszym garniturze i puszczał bańki mydlane, za którymi mała biegała z głośnym piskiem.

\- Konik! Chcę się pobawić w konika - oznajmiła po godzinie wspólnej zabawy.

\- A masz gdzieś konika? Bo ja żadnego nie widzę. - Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a ona tylko zaśmiała się i pokazała na niego. Poczuł, że robi się blady. - Księżniczko, ale ja jestem - urwał na chwilę, nie wierzył, że to powie. - Panem Kotkiem.

\- Tejaś jesteś konikiem! - wykrzyknęła, wyrzucając ramiona w górę.

I tak oto, on, mężczyzna który miał już ponad pół wieku za sobą, był szpiegiem w czasie rekonwalescencji, zabijał złych ludzi, skończył na czworaka. I to nie tak, że nie lubił kończyć na czworaka, ale może nie w takiej sytuacji. A już na pewno nie z tym Unwinem. Daisy siedziała na jego plecach, czasami uderzając piętami w jego żebra, a on szedł przed siebie. Harry cieszył się, że była jeszcze mała.

\- Patataj! - krzyczała szczęśliwa jubilatka, gdy robił szóste okrążenie wokół pokoju. Kolana go już trochę bolały.

\- O mój boże. - Usłyszał za sobą głos Roxy. Natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi, łapiąc po drodze Daisy, która śmiała się radośnie. Był czerwony jak burak i nagle żałował, że Valentine był chujowym strzelcem.

W drzwiach stał Eggsy, razem z Roxanne. I o ile jego partner próbował zachować kamienną twarz, tak kobieta śmiała się głośno, opierając się o framugę. I oboje trzymali telefony w rękach, a Harry wiedział, że przez całe biuro przetoczy się nowa fala kompromitujących zdjęć.

Już prawie się do nich przyzwyczaił.

\- Ciociu, miałam konika!

\- Widziałam, Daisy - zaśmiała się Roxy.

\- Podali tort… i dlatego… przyszliśmy - powiedział Eggsy, podchodząc do Harry’ego i biorąc go pod rękę. - No i nie było was długo…

Harry tylko westchnął.

 

+1.

Pan Kotek, znany wcześniej jako Harry Hart, był chory i leżał w łóżeczku. Jego wieloletni przyjaciel Merlin przyszedł do niego z dokumentami misji, z którymi miał się zająć po wyzdrowieniu. W końcu zamierzali dać mu jakieś zadanie! Co prawda z Percivalem, ale to nic.

\- Czy ty masz różyczkę? - Merlin zatrzymał się w drzwiach jak sparaliżowany. - Czy ty masz różyczkę?!

\- Tak. - Harry spojrzał na niego zza gazety. - Daisy przyniosła z placu zabaw, razem z ślimaczkami, które znalazła. Czemu się wycofujesz?

\- Wiedziałem, że będzie dla ciebie zagrożeniem i coś ci zrobi, to musiał być podstęp…

\- O czym ty pieprzysz, człowieku?

\- Ona chce mnie zarazić!

Harry uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś różyczki?

\- Nie. I nie zamierzam mieć. - Merlin zasłonił się tabletem, jakby mógł mu jakoś pomóc. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- To uważaj, bo Daisy stoi za tobą.

Merlin pisnął przerażony i odwrócił się, ale nikt za nim nie stał. Harry śmiał się głośno, chociaż wiedział, że czeka go jakaś poważna kara ze strony przyjaciela.

\- Lepiej już spadaj, bo pewnie wkrótce tu przyjdzie, a wtedy ona i jej małe, słodkie wirusy nie będą miały dla ciebie litości.

Po tym, jak pozbył się niechcianego gościa, Harry postanowił się zdrzemnąć, zanim przyjdzie Eggsy z Daisy. Część mięśni strasznie go bolała, do tego miał gorączkę - chociaż miewał gorsze - a przez wysypkę swędziało go całe ciało. Chociaż Hart przeszedł w życiu wiele straszniejszych rzeczy, na przykład utratę oka, to mimo wszystko uważał obecną sytuację za bardzo nieprzyjemną.

Unwin pojawił się u niego z ciepłym uśmiechem i słodkim pocałunkiem.

\- Gdzie Księżniczka? - spytał, gdy Eggsy pakował się pod kołdrę. Na dworze szalała ulewa i czuł, jak zimne były dłonie jego kochanka.

\- Poszła po zabawki, nie chciała żadnej pomocy, stwierdziła że jest już dużą dziewczynką. - Eggsy położył mu głowę na ramieniu. - Kochasz ją, co?

Harry tylko mruknął, bo nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na to pytanie. Mimo wszystko ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać. Na szczęście mógł to przemilczeć, bo do pokoju weszła Daisy, ciągnąc za sobą wielkie pudło z zabawkami.

\- Kochanie, potrzebujesz pomocy? - spytał Eggsy.

\- Nie - powiedziała, gdy zatrzymała się przy łóżku. Natychmiast wdrapała się na górę i przytuliła mocno Harry’ego, dając mu buziaka w policzek.

\- Daisy, a powiesz Harry’emu, jakiego słowa się dzisiaj nauczyłaś?

Dziewczynka zarumieniła się i zaczęła kręcić niepewnie.

\- No, dalej - zachęcał ją Eggsy. - Ćwiczyliśmy razem. Harry na pewno się ucieszy, gdy to usłyszy…

\- Czegoś ty ją nauczył?

\- Cicho, bądź.

Daisy spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi słodkimi oczkami, wzięła głęboki oddech i w końcu się dowiedział.

\- Kocham cię wujku Ajjy.

Harry poczuł, że ściska go w gardle, bo nie tego się spodziewał, raczej jakiegoś śmiesznego wierszyka, albo pioseneczki. Przytulił do siebie dziewczynkę i pocałował lekko w czoło. Co miał jej na to powiedzieć? Słowa mu odebrała! Spojrzał na Eggsy’ego, który patrzył na to rozczulony i trzymał telefon, pewnie to kręcąc. Trudno, niech się rozniesie!

\- Ja ciebie też, Księżniczko - powiedział bardzo cicho, żeby mikrofon tego nie wychwycił. Eggsy za to słyszał to doskonale i aż westchnął rozczulony, a Daisy poderwała się i dała mu głośnego buziaka w policzek.

\- Wiem, wujku Ajjy! Eggsy to powtazia!

Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Daisy zeszła z łóżka na podłogę i zaczęła się bawić. Hart patrzył na nią, gdy Unwin przysunął się do niego ponownie. Przytulili się, a Harry pocałował go czule.

\- To bardzo miła niespodzianka.

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba, Kotku. Siedziałem z nią nad tym od trzech tygodni, gdy tylko miałem czas. Nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości, że jesteś też wujkiem Harrym. Ale nie martw się, na pewno wciąż będziesz Panem Kotkiem.

Harry oparł się mocniej o Eggsy’ego. Nie powie mu tego, ale czuł pewną ulgę, że wciąż będzie Panem Kotkiem. Już się przyzwyczaił.

\- Nie myślałem, że będziesz sobie z nią tak dobrze radził, wiesz?

\- Ja też, kochanie…

Patrzył na Daisy, która budowała z klocków jakąś wieżę i opowiadała im głośno zmyśloną historię.

\- Chcesz mieć kiedyś swoje dziecko? - spytał nagle Harry. Eggsy odsunął się trochę i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - No co? Jesteś młody…

\- No jestem, ale to nie dla mnie. W sensie… Gdyby robota była inna to może, ale nie chciałbym zostawiać dzieciaka bez ojca, dziękuję bardzo, przechodziłem to. I tak ojcuję Daisy. A ty? Bardzo dobrze sobie z nią radzisz

\- Dopóki jej nie poznałem nie myślałem, że polubię jakiekolwiek dzieci. Raczej wszystkie omijałem, albo doprowadzały mnie do chole…

\- Kochanie, język.

\- Szewskiej pasji - poprawił się od razu, na co Eggsy go cmoknął. - Kto wie, może zrobiłem kiedyś jakieś dziecko w ramach pracy i o tym nie wiem. Myślę, że jestem w takim wieku, że też Daisy mi wystarczy. Poza tym...

\- Wujku Ajjy! - Dziewczynka przerwała mu, pokazując wieżę. - Podoba ci się? Tu, na gózie jesteś ty, a na dole jeśt Eggsy, któjy cię ujatuje!

\- A przed czym ma mnie ratować? - Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Mała zmarszczyła brwi i zamyśliła się głęboko, aż w końcu uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała na nich.

\- Psied bandziolami!

Harry zaśmiał się ciepło i wciągnął małą na łóżko, sadzając sobie na kolanach.

\- Tak? A opowiesz mi Księżniczko, jak to zrobi?

Daisy pokiwała energicznie głową.

\- Tak, Wujku Kotku!

Gdy wrócił do pracy postawił na swoim biurku zdjęcie, które Eggsy im zrobił tamtego dnia w łóżku. Daisy siedziała uśmiechnięta między nimi i oboje ją przytulali.

\- Naprawdę? Tak nisko upadłeś? - spytał Merlin, patrząc na niego krytycznie.

\- Wiesz co, przyjacielu? - Harry mruknął w zadumie. - Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny i tyle. Każdy twój komentarz, to dowód zazdrości.

\- Ta, pewnie, “Panie Kotku”.

Harry mógł być Panem Kotkiem. Pogodził się z tym i polubił swój los. Mógł być Wujkiem Ajjym, a kiedyś Harrym. Dla takiego szczęścia, jakie czuł za każdym razem, gdy Daisy ich odwiedzała, był w stanie przełknąć wszystko.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelki odzew w postaci komentarzy mile widziany! I pozytywny i negatywny!
> 
> Podziękowania dla Myk i Duod za betę :)


End file.
